Una Inesperada sorpresa Navideña!
by kaze-chan187
Summary: Hallo! Este es un crossover de Inazuma Eleven y Hetalia! Es un especial/parte de Infinita Tortura! Pasen! Dejen reviews! Este fict esta dedicado a Shimori Matsumoto, Haruhi-chan125 y Hikarino-chan543! Ojala les guste chicas! Feliz Navidad a todos!


**Hola chicos! Regrese! Con una sorpresita para todos! Este fict está dedicado especialmente a mis queridísimas amigas: Shimori Matsumoto, Haruhi-chan125 (Quien es fan de ambas series), y a Hikarino-chan543. Ojala les guste chicas!**

**Summary: Unos chicos se encuentran en Italia, luego de celebrar una esplendida fiesta. Las chicas han ido con sus parejas y han viajado al hermoso país de Italia. ¿Cómo resulta que han ido a parar allí, algunos chicos de Hetalia? Aunque Italia se la pase diciendo "Veh~" todo el día; el, Japón y Alemania nunca olvidarían a sus pequeñas dos amigas que al parecer han crecido mucho en los últimos 10 años! ¿Qué pasara si los chicos del campamento y los Axis pasaran Navidad juntos?**

Gaby: Kazemaru! Apura! Que llegamos tarde!

Kazemaru: Si cariño! –Sale corriendo, se resbala y cae encima de Gaby.- Gaby-chan! Gomen-nasai!

Gaby: No importa! –Ambos se levantan.- Y en que estaba…? Ah sí! Apura que nos deja el tren! Suzuno, Kari, Grace, Fidio, Andre y Fubuki nos están esperando!

Kazemaru: Hai! Midorikawa Ryuuji! Adriana! Afuro Terumi! Lucrecia! Se quedan! –Empiezan ambos a correr.-

Los mencionados: Ni muertos! –Salen tras ellos.-

-Luego de un buen rato de correr, ya en el tren.-

Lucre: Few! Cerca!

Adri: La próxima vez, te juro que te mato!

Midorikawa: Tengo hambre…

Adri: Pobrecito Mido, no ha comido nada! –Le da una hamburguesa.- Aquí está amor!

Aphrodi: Me vuelven a hacer correr asi y los matare a ambos!

Gaby: No es mi culpa! Andre dijo que Ludwig quería que estuviéramos allí en 2 horas!

Kazemaru: Quien? 0.0

Lucre: Ludwig! ¬¬ Estas sordo Ichirouta-kun?

Kazemaru: Y ese quién es? :P

Gaby: Es uno de los mejores amigos de mi otro hermano! Que estará allí también! –Bosteza.- Que sueño… U.U

Kazemaru: Venga… Tanto has corrido?

Gaby: No, pero ayer me quede hasta las 3 de la mañana despierta, no me podía dormir… Y hoy el tonto de Alejandro ha venido a despertarnos con su corneta en mi oído! Claro que después de eso casi se queda sin nariz…

Kazemaru: Cuando yo llegue estabas dormida…

Gaby: Te lo creíste…

Kazemaru: Ya que… Bueno, recuéstate en mi hombro, asi podrás dormir. El viaje dura una hora asi que podrás reponer energías… -Se sonroja.-

Gaby: -Lo besa.- Kobanwa… Ichi-kun… -Se duerme.-

Midorikawa: Ichirouta-san! Se ha hecho más sensible desde que sale con Gaby-sempai…

Kazemaru: Cierra la boca o te la cierro yo… -Se duerme.-

Adri: Mido-san, yo también tengo sueño…

Midorikawa: -Besa su frente.- Buenas noches amor…

Adri: -Se duerme en las piernas de Midorikawa.-

Midorikawa: Yo también dormiré… -Se duerme.-

Lucre: Parecen niños pequeños… Afuro…

Aphrodi: -Alistando su almohada.- No seas mala… Yo tengo sueño…

Lucre: Buenas noches… -Lo besa.- Que sueñes con los angelitos…

Aphrodi: -La jala hacia el.- No si tú no estás conmigo…

Lucre: Eres medio pervertido… Bueno pues, pero un rato no mas… Vale?

Ambos: -Se duermen.-

-Ya al llegar a la estación.-

Gaby: Ahora si he repuesto energías! A-arigatou gozaimasu Ichirouta… -Lo abraza.- D-daisuki…

Kazemaru: Yo también… -Besa su frente.-

Aphrodi: Bueno parejita feliz vamos!

Gaby: -Le tira el zapato.- ¬¬* Perdón?

Kazemaru: Somos parejita feliz, Gabriella, debes ser menos ruda, ve a pedirle disculpas…

Gaby: -Va.- Perdón Afuro-san…

Aphrodi: No importa… 0.0U

Andre: Alli estan! Donde se habian metido?

Kari: Los otros no han llegado pero si no llegaban ustedes…

Grace: Todos moriamos!

Fidio: Grace, ese no es un buen apollo emocional para las 2 histericas de alli… (N/A: Con esas 2 histericas se refiere a su hermana y a Andre…)

Gaby: Fideo-nee… Me vuelves a decir histerica y alli quedaste! ¬¬

Andre: Y la que te mata no es ella, soy yo! ¬¬*

Fubuki: -Llega.- Hola amor! –Besa en la mejilla a Andre.- Hola chicos!

Gaby: Fubuki-san… Donde estabas? ô.Ô

Suzuno: Estaba buscando a los que iban a venir, pero supongo que no los encontraste… O si?

Fubuki: No…

**Bueno he aquí la primera parte! Hasta mañana! Ciao!**


End file.
